<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>working hard, or hardly working by Madfalldyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654699">working hard, or hardly working</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn'>Madfalldyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Frottage, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Vaginal Fingering, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James lets Mareanie watch him work, but couldn't begin to guess how their evening will turn out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kojirou | James/Kojirou no Hidoide | James's Mareanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>working hard, or hardly working</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts">WattStalf</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A trade with Zapp!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So far, Team Rocket’s stint in Alola reigns supreme as their most comfortable journey yet. Bewear might foil the majority of their plans, but she takes great care of them, letting them stay in her home and keeping them well fed. That home may be a hollowed out tree, but it sure does beat camping, and having plenty of food on hand is far superior to starving in the wilderness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessie, James, and Meowth would all find it difficult to deny how much fun they’re having here, despite the occasional creepy vibes given off by Jessie’s Mimkyu. But, if james were being completely honest, his favorite thing about Alola is his new pokemon. Mareanie was eager to be captured by James, as he reminded her of her first love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may only resemble him when Mareanie latches onto his head, poisoning him, but James only grows more and more used to that feeling as time goes on. There’s just something about the little anemone pokemon that he finds so endearing, the way she’s always looking up at him, always looking to spend more time with him. James has been close with his pokemon before, a surprisingly good caretaker considering his criminal status, but something about Mareanie is just so different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can tell she loves him, even without Jessie and Meowth reminding him of that frequently. Pokemon usually do love their trainers, to be sure, but this is not like anything he’s known before. With Mareanie, it’s just like a crush. There’s little doubt her affection is romantic, and James isn’t quite sure what to do about it. Even interacting with other female pokemon will generate jealous reactions from Mareanie, leading James to comfort and reassure her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may be in uncharted territory, with no idea what to do, but Mareanie does not seem to share his apprehension. She doesn’t seem to care that she’s a pokemon, and he’s a human. She loves him, and wants to spend as much time with him as possible, and won’t let anything stop her. If she is out of her ball, she is with him, and that’s simply it. When they’re spending time at their hideout, James often lets her out to keep him company, and today is no different. The trio doesn’t have any real schemes worked out right now, and Mareanie is watching James as he tinkers with one of his inventions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s content just being near him, watching, there for him to ramble to, even if she can’t really respond. James may not be able to understand her, but there’s still much to be said for her efforts at communication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think of this one?” James asks, holding up his latest contraption. It’s nothing too incredible, just a simple device to help aid in capturing pokemon, but Mareanie looks at it in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She vocalizes, making an approving sound, while nodding happily. James reaches out, petting her head, and she starts to bounce under his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like everything I make, anyway, don’t you Mareanie?” James says, chuckling. “At least I’ve got you as a fan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, agreeing. James stops petting her, going back to work, and as much as she misses his touch, she knows he’s a very busy trainer. She’s never pushy on days like this, knowing she shouldn’t be too needy. James must get his work done, and Mareanie is just glad she can be so close to him. Of course, he isn’t immune to getting a bit distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James is a man, after all, and he does have needs. From time to time, his desire gets the better of him. The Team Rocket life is a bit of a lonely one, despite having the rest of his squad to keep him company. There’s friendship, of course, and it’s not as if James can’t take himself in hand and sate these needs, and that’s exactly what he’ll need to do later. For now, however, it is growing harder and harder to focus on his work. He shifts, adjusting, as he feels himself growing hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t think of any reason why this would come on now, he’s just trying to focus on his work. Part of him regrets letting Mareanie out of her ball, and he hopes she won’t notice his struggle. It would be weird, having his pokemon know how aroused he’s becoming, and for no good reason on top of it all! But, with how much attention she pays him, it’s only a matter of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, his fidgeting and shifting catches her notice, and she cries out, as if asking what’s wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s nothing, Mareanie! Just trying to get comfortable,” James says, “I’m fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mareanie doesn’t seem to buy it, and starts coming closer. James wants to stop her, but he knows she’d be upset if he put her back in her ball. Instead, he’s frozen with indecision, as she approaches. Before he can think of what to do, she’s climbing up on his lap. She looks up at him, happily, settling onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t sure if she’s actually noticed anything, or if she’s simply hoping to help him get comfortable. Perhaps she’s wanting a closer look at his work? Sometimes she gets intrigued by his work, and wants to take an active interest in it, something which he appreciates greatly. He hopes that she doesn’t notice, but as she starts to move, sort of… rubbing against him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He begins to panic. She’s definitely pushing against him, grinding her body against his erection, and even through the fabric of his pants he can feel her warmth. She looks up at him, as if seeking approval, and he is at a complete loss. He knows he should put a stop to this, he shouldn’t let his pokemon pleasure him like this, but… it feels good. It’s so much better than if he handles this on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he’s locked in indecision, she takes his lack of action as approval. Mareanie continues grinding against him, her tiny body pressing against him as best as she can manage, rubbing his cock through his pants. He isn’t sure if this is some sort of instinct taking over, or if she’s thought of this sort of thing before. He doesn’t think it really matters, no amount of analysis will change the fact that his pokemon is doing her best to get him off, and that he’s allowing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mareanie,” he gasps, eventually. She cries out in answer, as if asking him to let her continue. He can’t stop himself from admitting; “That feels good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That encouragement is all she needs, shifting into a better angle as she grinds on him. James is ashamed of himself, but he can’t help it. It feels so good, having her touch him like this, and he may be truly pathetic, but he can’t stop her. In fact, there’s a part of him that wants more. A part of him he can’t seem to silence, a curiosity of what might happen if he lets this continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James always was a curious lad, and even knowing how many Delcatty have been killed by curiosity has never been enough to stop him. With a sigh, he reaches down, unzipping his pants. He pulls his cock out, sighing with relief as it is freed from the confines it has struggled against for so long now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mareanie seems excited, trilling happily, as she redoubles her efforts. With his cock free, she can rub against him directly, and it’s a feeling that is driving James mad already. She seems eager to please him, and he is far too pathetic to stop her, simply leaning back a bit, even as she stretches up, planting a kiss on the tip of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cries out, that brief kiss proving far too much for him. Of course, that only spurs Mareanie on. Without hesitating, she takes him into her mouth, the tip of his cock slipping into her warm, wet mouth. He’s really letting this happen, making no effort at all to stop her as Mareanie starts to suck him off. It’s like nothing he’s felt before, and his hand could never compare, so of course it’s no surprise that he’s struggling to put an end to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes lock on his, watching his reaction as she takes him as deeply as she can manage. He hesitantly reaches out, not to stop her, but to pat her on the head. He praises her, murmuring about what a good job she’s doing, telling her she’s his good girl, and she eats up every word. Her pace picks up, her small tongue working against him as she tries to take him even further. Of course, she’s only so big, there’s only so much she can do. Mareanie still tries to push past those limits, all to please James, and knowing that is enough to make his heart race. Mareanie cares so much for him, and shows it time and time again, how could he even consider trying to get her to stop? Her dedication to him is something he should love, and something he should return, who cares what anyone else might think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking his pokemon might be frowned upon, but nothing about this </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong, not really. There’s that nagging worry, that knowledge that this is taboo, but James can’t think of a single reason to stop beyond that. Mareanie seems happy, and he didn’t force her to do this. He feels wonderful, as well, all of his need melting away under Mareanie’s efforts as she pushes him closer and closer to his climax. If the only thing holding him back would be what other people think, why should he stop? Why should he force Mareanie back into her pokeball, likely hurting her feelings in the process?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each passing second, he is more and more secure in his decision. He loves Mareanie, and she loves him, and nothing is going to change that. He takes hold of her head, gazing down at her lovingly, just as he finally reaches his limit. With a groan, he comes, and Mareanie makes no effort to pull back. James comes inside, filling her mouth with his seed, and she simply stares up at him, eyes full of love and admiration. When he’s finally spent, he can feel her swallow, before pulling back. She beams up at him, expecting praise for a job well done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was wonderful, Mareanie,” James says, patting her on the head. He thinks, for a moment. There’s something he wants to ask, but he’s not sure if he should or not. Eventually, he decides it would only be fair. “Is there… anything I could do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mareanie cocks her head, seeming surprised by the question. If James isn’t mistaken, she even blushes a bit, before leaning back on his lap. She’s revealing herself to him, seeming to guide James to touch her. He reaches down, a bit hesitant, gently touching a finger to her body. She squeaks, happily, as he slowly pushes into her. Her entrance is small, and tight, one finger proving almost too much, but she seems eager to take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James is urged on by her moans, her whimpers, slowly  fingering her. He doesn’t want to push things too quickly, but he does want to pay her back for all the pleasure she gave him. Mareanie would surely tell him if it hurt, or didn’t feel good, yes? Still, he doesn’t think it would hurt to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this feel good?” James asks, and Mareanie nods, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. With her approval, he picks up the pace, fingering her more and more quickly, gently hooking his finger within her. She can only handle so much, before she’s gasping, whimpering, very near to her limit. “I’m glad, Mareanie. I love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James admits his feelings, openly and honestly, and that coupled with his efforts to pleasure his pokemon prove too much for Mareanie. She cries out, as she comes, her body tensing up around James’ finger. He doesn’t slow until she seems finished, and then finally pulls his finger back, out of her. She rises, coming up to nuzzle against him, and James thinks this is the start of something beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James is glad he can finally admit his growing feelings to Mareanie, no longer held back by the fear of what others might think. It wouldn’t be fair to her, otherwise, considering how obvious her feelings for him are. Of course, if he doesn’t get back to work soon, he’ll have Meowth and Jessie lecturing him for most of the night!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!<br/>https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>